Moonshine: a month later
by starskyandhutch14
Summary: starsky finally finds out how he got the tattoo on his behind. this is the follow up story to moonshine: the days after.


Moonshine: A Month Later

"Starsky," Hutch asked exasperated. "When are you going to accept the fact you may never know how you got that tattoo? It's been a month and you still don't know anything more than you did before."

"Hutch you mean to tell me you're not the least bit curious about it?" Starsky asked with the same exasperated tone.

"No, I'm not. I think you should just forget that it's there and get over it already!" Hutch shot back.

"Well, I just can't do that Hutch, it's really driving me crazy and I won't get over it until I know when, how and why!"

Hutch rolled his eyes at Starsky and said "OK buddy. But, for now, let's hit the streets and get some bad guys locked up."

Later, back at the station, the guys were wrapping up the days paperwork and getting ready to head out to Huggy's for a Huggy special and a few beers.

"Hey Hutch! I think I need to go back to the tattoo parlor and question that guy again, he acted kind of funny when I questioned him. Not sure if he remembered me or not. Let's go by there first before we head to Huggy's alright?" Starsky asked.

"Look Starsk, I'm tired and I'm hungry and I just want to go eat and relax. The guy will be there tomorrow and you can go see him then." Hutch said quickly.

"Ok, ok I'll do it tomorrow." Starsky said disappointed. "You know Hutch you act like you don't want me to find out how this happened."

"Starsk I care but, right now, I'm hungry and I'm thirsty." Hutch said, getting his coat and heading for the squad room door. "So, let's just forget about it for now, OK?"

The next day Starsky picked Hutch up on time and headed into work. Hutch noticed that Starsky was quiet and seemed distracted.

"Something wrong Starsk?" Hutch asked.

"No nothing is wrong!" The brunette detective snapped. "Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Well, for one, you just snapped at me, and two you've been very quiet this morning. Now, do you want to talk about it or do you just want to keep being a grump all day?" Hutch asked.

Starsky thought about it for a few seconds and then replied, "OK, I want to talk about it. Hutch it's really bothering me that I can't remember what happened that day at the bar or anything that happened after we left. If the tables were turned wouldn't you want to know? I mean, seriously Hutch, it's not even a good tattoo! It says 'if you can read this then you are too close'. Why would I have wanted that on my butt Hutch? Why?" Starsky asked as the frustration came bubbling out of him.

"I don't know Starsky. But, hey listen, it's Friday and tonight on TV they are showing High Noon. Why don't you come over to my place? I'll make us some dinner and we can pop some corn and watch the movie. Maybe that will get your mind off of the tattoo for a while." Hutch knew that an offer of food and a western was a double treat his partner could not turn down,

"I might come." Starsky said with a little pout. "But, depends on what you are cooking for us. If it's that health food you are always trying to get me to eat I'll pass."

"No Starsk, I promise it will be something you like, ok buddy?" Hutch replied knowing he needed to make good on this promise.

"OK pal I'll be there…but it better be good or I am ordering pizza that you are gonna pay for." Starsky said with a grin on his face.

Hours later, Starsky walked in the door at Hutch's place and could smell fried pork chops cooking. His stomach rumbled with hunger and he was now happy he decided to come. Hutch always knew how to make him happy. Starsky walked into the kitchen taking in big sniffs and saying "Mmm, Mmm, Mmm, boy does it smell good in here! Thanks for inviting me to dinner and a movie tonight Hutch! I'm starting to feel better already."

"I'm glad you came Starsk, everything is ready, just need to set it all on the table."

Hutch went about bringing bowls of mashed potatoes, green beans and dinner rolls over to the table and then the plate of golden brown pork chops. They both sat down and filled their plates with food and began to eat, talking over the day's events and what they were doing the rest of the weekend.

Once done they cleared the table and Starsky filled the sink with soapy water. He insisted on doing the dishes and cleaning up while Hutch went in to the living room to relax and read the days paper.

When Starsky finished, he joined Hutch and turned on the television. "Hey, what time does High Noon come on?

"In about 20 minutes." Hutch answered, looking at his pocket watch. "Starsk, I think we should talk about something before it starts." Hutch said nervously.

"Ok, what's going on?" Starsky asked, concerned about the change in Hutch's demeanor.

"I don't know how to even start, but I need to tell you something about your tattoo." Hutch's nervousness growing.

"Oh, did you find something out, what is it?" Starsky asked impatiently.

"Ok Starsk, it's like this, the day we were at that bar and you drank too much of that moonshine. I helped you into the car and, of course, I had to drive. Well, you were having a great time singing and talking. You let it slip that you went out with Barbara and, Starsk, you knew I liked her! You just kept on talking about what a great kisser she was and how much fun you had with her! I guess I got a bit jealous about it, so, I decided to play a little trick on you and took you by the tattoo parlor. But, Starsk, I never intended for it to be a real one! It was supposed to wash off after a few days. I didn't realize he actually gave you a real tattoo! I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Starsky. Please don't be mad at me!" Hutch finished, looking at Starsky with a silent plea.

Starsky sat there totally quiet, staring at Hutch, he couldn't believe what he was hearing! Suddenly he jumped up off the couch and started pacing, the fury on his face obvious.

"Why did you do that Hutch? How could you be so mean and devious? Were you really that jealous? The questions just started flowing out his mouth one right after the other.

"Starsky, please I really am sorry! It was supposed to be a fake. Maybe we can get it removed. Of course I'll pay for it… just don't hate me partner. I promise I'll make it up to you." Suddenly, Hutch began to giggle.

"What's so funny? It's not funny Hutch!" Starsky said furiously.

Hutch still giggling said "Just think about how funny this story will be when we tell it to our kids and our grandkids. I mean, it is a little funny isn't it Starsk?"

Looking over at Hutch, realizing there's not much that can be done now and thinking it is kind of funny, Starsky started laughing too.

"Well, I guess it will make a great story for them one day and I guess it's sort of both our faults that it happened." Starsky said as his giggles got louder. "I forgive you buddy, just promise me you'll come talk to me next time you get upset about something."

"I promise, Starsk I will." Hutch said, relief in his voice.

Just then, the sound of the movie starting pulled their attention over to the TV. Both settled back on the couch and began watching High Noon. Enjoying just hanging out being best buddies…always and forever.


End file.
